Prior art headliner configurations include those with foam cores bonded to a fabric decorative sheet as Set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,526 and 4,211,590; those with a fiberglass or corrugated paper reinforcement as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,749; and those that include a thermoformed polyester fiber core covered by a fabric layer or by a foam layer of differing material as set forth respectively in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,832 and 5,275,865.
In all such cases the headliners are comprised of different materials that are difficult to recycle.
The headliner of the present invention is made 100% from PET material capable of recycling by processes such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,130. While the '130 patent describes a process for reclaiming scrap PET material it does not disclose or suggest a solution of how to provide a headliner of a 100% PET material that will have desired strength properties.